100 Themes
by velveteens
Summary: I've been seeing a few of these on here, and I think they're all really cute and beautiful, so I figured, why not give it a shot? EdxWin, all various ratings. K-M. I'll put the rating with the chapter. I don't know if I'll get to 100, but I'll try my best! Reviews welcome and appreciated!
1. Stars (T)

_I am lying next to the most beautiful woman in the world, _Edward thought, _and I don't even know how to make her feel it._ He and Winry were on their backs under the biggest tree in Resembool, gazing at the starlit sky above them.

The fireflies danced and glimmered around their heads, a warm breeze washing over their bodies. Winry was rambling about a constellation, her hands connecting the dots excitedly, halfheartedly trying to paint a picture for Edward. He wasn't listening to her, though. Instead, he was staring at the profile of her face.

He couldn't help but notice for the first time just how beautiful she was. Her face was illuminated by the soft glow of stars and fireflies. The long grass around them framed her body perfectly, blonde hair splayed around her head. Her milky skin practically shimmered. Edward thought she looked like some kind of moon goddess, and he smiled warmly, softly chuckling at his silly thought. _When the hell did I get this mushy? I can practically feel it oozing out of my pores. _But he didn't care. Not now. Not with her.

Edward propped himself up on his side to get a better look at her. Winry was still babbling about some love story between a warrior and one of the princesses, when she cut off midsentence. "What are you looking at me like that for?" She studied him curiously, her cobalt blue eyes extinguishing his smoldering embers.

"Nothing," he sighed, rolling on his back, his gaze fixing on the stars above him. _How the hell does Winry see anything in these? _His brow furrowed as he tried to see the different constellations.

"So anyway, Tordas gets together with another girl," she pointed to a cluster of stars, "named Rosalia. They were not a good pair at all. He belonged with Anita, but he was way too shy to tell her how he felt." There was a sharp intake of air from Edward, causing Winry to turn her head and look at him.

"Winry, I don't understand any of this," he said, rolling on his side, his back to her. She giggled weakly, sitting upright in the grass and sighing, pulling her legs into her chest, head resting on her knees. Why didn't Edward love her the way she loved him? Why doesn't he understand that she loves him?

_If only I could find the words to say it… I won't end up like that Tordas guy!_ Edward thought, biting a nail on his left hand. Nail-biting was a habit he only had when he was around Winry. She just made him so nervous sometimes. He sat up, scooting closer to Winry. Fireflies danced into the sky at the sudden disturbance. Winry didn't move, only followed them with her eyes.

_Should I put my arm around her?_ Hesitantly, he lifted his left arm, but the way she curled into herself made it hard for him to wrap it around her right. Saving himself the embarrassment, he let it drop into the grass. "Win…" She shifted, lifting her head and putting weight on her arms at her sides.

"Hm?" Now was his chance. He mustered up the confidence to put his arm around her and pulled her close. Winry was tense against his body. What had gotten into him? After a few moments, she adjusted, resting her head on his shoulder, putting more weight onto him. It sure felt nice to feel the warmth of his body against hers. Winry was sure her heart was going to burst.

"Winry, I—" She looked up at him anxiously, waiting for the words to come. A knot formed in the pit of Edward's stomach. He could not get enough air into his lungs. "I…Um. It's really hard for me to say this, but…"

"It's okay Ed, take your time." She smiled at him, his stomach fluttering, a light blush spreading across his cheeks. Her hair framed her face perfectly, the starlight gleaming behind her.

He wanted to say he loved her, and he had for a very long time. He wanted to tell her she was one of the kindest, sweetest, most compassionate people he'd ever met, and how breathtakingly beautiful she was. He loved every inch of her. Her hair, her smile, her cheeks, her hands, her eyes… God her eyes. The words were caught in his throat, refusing to slip past his lips.

He exhaled suddenly, realizing he had been holding his breath. She giggled, nuzzling his neck. He pulled away suddenly, and repositioned himself so he was facing her, Indian style, urging her to do to same. She scooted close to him, their knees touching. He grabbed her hands, flesh on flesh on flesh on flesh, gently rubbing the backs with his thumbs. _She's so patient_, he thought, giving her hands a gentle squeeze.

_If only there was a way I could express my love without words…_ He could have thrown himself off a cliff for not realizing it sooner.

Before Winry knew what was happening, his lips landed awkwardly on hers, eyes wide with shock as the man she loved was finally kissing her. She squeezed his hands tight, and he laced his fingers with hers.

Winry returned the kiss gently, to Edward's relief. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he deepened the kiss. Winry opened her mouth, happily giving Edward's tongue access. They kissed passionately under the stars for a while longer, hands roaming, tongues touching, hearts on fire.

Edward broke the kiss, grabbing her face with both hands, kissing her forehead. "I love you," he said softly, looking down. She was beaming. Sheepishly, he looked back up at her.

"I love you, too." They kissed again.


	2. Sway (M)

Winry held the bottle of wine in front of her face and pouted. Almost empty, but just enough for one more glass. She poured it, some of the liquid sloshing over the side of her glass. She'd clean it up later. Right now, she was going to enjoy herself. Winry did not drink often, but she did love the feeling of being drunk. Lately, she had been feeling so uptight, so she figured a little time of being out of control was well deserved. Plus, Edward was out for the night, so she had the whole house to herself.

The song on the record player changed, and Winry leaped off the couch to turn the song up. She loved this song and began to sway and sing drunkenly.

_Worry, worry, worry, worry. Worry just will not seem to leave my mind alone._

She finished off the wine in her glass, placing it on the coffee table. She danced into the kitchen, and opened the refrigerator to find another bottle of wine. She let out a little squeal, and opened it immediately. She poured herself another glass, giggling. She went back to the record player to turn the music up even louder.

_I've been saved by a woman._

She twirled around the room, losing her balance a few times, but never falling. She felt beautiful and free. The music filled the room, blocking out any outside sounds. She finished her glass of wine and poured herself another. Winry waltzed down the hallway to Edward's room, sneaking in as if he were home. She went to the dresser where she knew he kept his cigarettes and matches, desperately trying to hide the fact that he'd taken up smoking.

She set her glass on the dresser after taking a sip and opened the third drawer down, slid her hand in the back, and pulled the pack of cigarettes out. When she put her hand back in to find the matches, her fingers ran across something glossy. Her fingers found the matches, and she pulled out a picture with them. It was of her, Al, and Ed when they were kids. She smiled fondly at the picture, carefully placing it back in the drawer.

Winry took a cigarette out of the pack, placed it between her lips, struck a match, and inhaled deeply. One thing she wished she could tell Edward was that she loved the way he looked when he smoked. She had seen him sneak outside in the afternoon to have a cigarette, but pretended not to notice when he would come back inside smelling like smoke. Maybe she'd tell him later.

She picked up the pack of cigarettes and book of matches in one hand, placed the cigarette tightly between her lips, and grabbed her glass of wine, heading for the living room. She sat back down on the couch, using the empty wine bottle as a makeshift ashtray.

She took a long drag on her cigarette, exhaling the smoke slowly, watching it curl and disappear into the air above her head. She took a sip of wine. The music was so loud and she was so caught up in her cigarette that she hadn't noticed Edward standing in the doorway, jaw hanging open.

"WINRY," he screamed over the music. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Winry didn't even falter. She was far too drunk to care. She clumsily got up and turned the music down, starting the song over. "What does it look like I'm doing?" she slurred lazily. She took another drag on her cigarette, twirling over to where Edward stood. She stumbled halfway and he moved to catch her. She exhaled the smoke into his face, giggling. "Oops." He could smell the wine on her breath.

Suddenly, Winry realized how badly she needed him. She ached for him to hold her, to touch her, to kiss her. She took a slow drag on her cigarette, letting the smoke slide out of her nose. Edward walked her over to the couch, Winry plopping down and depositing her cigarette butt into the empty wine bottle.

Edward hesitantly grabbed the pack of cigarettes. "Did you smoke enough of these, Winry?" She laughed, punching him playfully in the arm, his laughter combining with hers. He placed a cigarette between his lips, lit a match, and inhaled, exhaling through his nose and then his mouth. Winry couldn't help but notice how incredibly _sexy_ he looked.

"Sorry I didn't tell you about this sooner," he said softly, a small smile creeping across his face as he dropped his head. She grabbed his hand, pulling him up and leading him to the middle of the room.

_Well I've been afraid of changing 'cause I built my life around you._

"Dance with me," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck, gazing lovingly into his eyes. They slow danced as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder, both of their bodies swaying gently to the music. Winry let out a contented sigh. "I love you," she whispered, looking up at him. Something flickered in his eyes, face softening as he smiled down at her.

He took a long drag of his cigarette as they danced around the room, finishing it shortly after and putting it in the wine bottle. Winry, feeling confident and free, grabbed Edward's face and kissed him deeply. She spun herself around, pressing her body closer to his and wrapping one arm around his neck, slowly grinding against him, kissing him once again. Edward moaned softly as Winry increased the pressure on his groin. Before he knew it, she was facing him again, ravaging his neck, hands sliding down his bare arms. She was whispering in his ear, playfully nipping at his earlobe.

Edward responded by pushing her against the wall roughly, no longer able to stand her teasing. "Oooo! Someone's feisty tonight," she teased. He kissed her jawline, moving aggressively down her neck, a soft moan escaping her mouth. He quickly moved down her neck, fingers nimbly unbuttoning the top of her shirt. He worshiped the rise and fall of her breasts with his mouth, encouraging a whimper from Winry. Her hands tangled in his hair, freeing a few strands of hair from his braid.

"Let's take this elsewhere," she breathed heavily. Without missing a beat, they started stumbling toward their bedroom, articles of clothing leaving a trail behind them. Winry threw Edward on the bed, drunkenly straddling his waist. She began to kiss his neck and shoulder, his chest and stomach, until she reached the buckle on his pants. She hurriedly undid it, fumbling with the zipper and button, desperate to get his pants off. She was happy to see how excited he was as he wriggled out of his pants. She anxiously tugged on the hem of his underwear, pulling them down to reveal Edward in all his glory.

Enthusiastically, Winry grabbed his member, sending a shudder through Edward's body. She began to stroke him gently at first, leaning down to place her lips around the tip. She licked up and down the sides of his shaft, Edward's hands sliding through her hair, pulling it with each wave of pleasure that shook his body. She slid her hand up and down his shaft with ease, twisting her wrist, worshipping him with her mouth.

Edward could feel the pleasure building inside of him, threatening to burst out of every pore. Winry's cerulean eyes stared up at him intensely, sending a shiver down his spine. His lip was trembling as he moaned loudly, throwing his head back in ecstasy. She took more of him into her mouth, hands squeezing his thighs forcefully. His orgasm came suddenly, a gasp escaping his lips, body stiffening as pleasure flooded his body.

Winry grinned happily, wiping a mixture of fluid on the back of her hand. Before she even had the chance to say anything, Edward threw her down on the bed, ravaging her neck, pinning her wrists above her head with one hand. He unclasped her bra in front, beautiful breasts spilling out of the container. He nibbled and sucked on her milky flesh, rolling her nipple between his fingers. Winry's breathing increased as he took one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking harder as he did so. "Go lower," she moaned.

He obliged, trailing kisses down her stomach, grazing his tongue over her bellybutton, making her shudder. "Lower, lower," she begged. He removed her underwear, tossing them into the corner of the room. Edward released her wrists, spreading her legs, admiring the beauty before him. He kissed the inside of her thighs. She grabbed his hand, putting his fingers in his mouth, sucking hard on them.

He kissed the top of her mound, his tongue gently sliding between her lips. Winry let out a low moan, her other hand pushing his head into her. Edward smiled to himself, gently licking and sucking, body squirming, toes curling. He slid one finger into her, then another shortly after, curling and moving them in and out, slowly at first, then quickly, his thumb making circles on her clit double time. Her breathing was ragged, sweat gleaming on her chest.

Suddenly, Edward stopped, leaving Winry panting and whimpering underneath him. "Please," she whispered. "Please, please, please," each time growing in volume, dripping with desperation. Finally, he thrust inside of her, a deep, throaty moan escaping his lips. Her fingers locked around the bars of the headboard as he increased speed, each thrust punctuated with a crescendo of gasps from Winry. He kissed her hard on the mouth, his tongue wrestling with hers.

Simultaneously, they decided to switch positions. Winry got up on all fours and Edward entered her from behind, hands running through her long hair, gathering it in his fist and pulling as he thrust harder and harder into her. The sounds coming out of Winry's mouth were like blood in the water; it was driving Edward crazy, encouraging him thrust wildly. Winry was squeezing the bars of the headboard, head dropped in ecstasy, both chanting each other's names like a curse.

He pounded into her, fucking her like he never had before, animalistic instincts taking over. Winry was at a loss for words as the pleasure became too intense, eyes fluttering shut. She could feel herself getting closer to flying off the handle, and with the way Edward was slamming into her, it wouldn't be long now. A long, low moan started in her throat, breaking out of her like a siren as her first orgasm shook her body, rippling every bone, muscles contracting wildly. Her head dropped to the pillows as a second orgasm immediately tore through her, breathing hitched and caught in her throat. Edward exploded inside of her, a deep growl accompanying his orgasm. They rode the waves of pleasure together. In the afterglow, he kissed the back of her neck and her shoulders before pulling out. He collapsed next to her on the bed. He looked lazily over to her, as she lay there panting.

She flipped over on her back, laughing. "Edward, you're so amazing," she breathed. "I love you. So much." She smiled, lacing her fingers with his, drifting off to sleep.

"Love you, too, Win," he whispered, kissing the back of her hand.


	3. List (K)

"Ed, please make sure you get everything," Winry reminded for the umpteenth time, walking him to the train station.

"Yeah," he waved his hand, walking in front of her. Winry admired the broadness of his shoulders, how long his hair had gotten. The air smelled of freshly washed linens, a cool breeze kissed their faces.

"You know I would go myself," she laughed, "but Granny really needs my help around the house today." She sighed, tears stinging the corners of her eyes. She blinked them away furiously, begging them not to come out. Not here, not now. Not in front of Ed. "She's not as young as she used to be," she whispered, sniffling.

Ed stopped walking abruptly, causing Winry to run into his back, almost falling. She regained her balance, looking down at the ground. _I won't let him see me cry. He has enough to worry about._

He thought about telling her to go home and be with Pinako, but he needed her company. He was only going to Central to get a few special groceries Resembool didn't sell. He looked up at the sky, almost as stunning as Winry's eyes. "Win," he paused, knowing he was going to get hell for asking this. "Can we go over that list one more time?" He turned sheepishly to face her.

Winry did her best to mask her sadness, slapping her palm against her forehead. "I knew you weren't listening to me! You were looking out the window when I was telling you what we needed. I asked you if you wanted me to write it down and you said, 'No, I got it, Winry.'" She deepened her voice, mocking him, making a stupid face. "Unbelievable! I knew it," she said.

He beamed. "C'mon, Win. Please! I swear I'll listen this time," he laughed, moving closer to her.

She playfully glared at him, letting out a heavy sigh and pursing her lips. "Fine. Fine! But only because I need you to go. I need more oil. Do you know what kind I need?"

"The kind you oil stuff with?"

She paused, studying him. His eyes glowed, a cheesy grin spread across his face. She was going to miss him and worry, even if it was just for a day. She always worried that he wasn't going to come back to her, but every time she thought that, he always did. Granted, his automail would be smashed to pieces, bandages wrapped around his head and arms, but he did come back to her.

She continued to list the items she needed. "The chocolate that Granny likes, you know which one that is. It comes in the purple wrapper and has gold script on it. Oranges, coffee beans—"

He hugged her, squeezing gently, and kissed the top of her head. She hugged him back, needing this more than he could ever know. The tears sprang back into her eyes, feeling the immense amount of love he had for her in this hug. With him, she could be completely vulnerable and open. She thought about Granny, about how quickly her health had deteriorated the past year. Normally, Winry would make this trip, but the thought of something happening to Pinako while she was gone terrified her. She had abandoned her career in Rush Valley for the time being, knowing she will always be welcomed back when the time came.

Edward stroked her hair gently, admiring the way it smelled like flowers and oil. He lifted her chin, looking deeply into her eyes, surprised to see tears. "We better hurry," she sniffled, "or you'll miss your train." With that, she grabbed his hand and started to drag him down the road. "Pick up your feet, you idiot! If you miss this train you'll have to wait another two hours!"

He smiled contentedly, admiring the way she was always so strong around him. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."


	4. Laughter (K)

"WINRY!" The nerves had attached themselves to his automail and she hadn't warned him like she said she would. He looked up at her with humorous expression of shock and pain spread across his face.

She did her best not to laugh but failed miserably. She was howling now, tears streaming down her face. "Ed—" she breathed. "Can you—not—look at me—" She spun away from the table, hands on her thighs, as she struggled to regain her composure.

A smile gradually spread across his face, still not fully understanding why the look on his face was so funny to her. Her hair cascaded down her back, eyes crinkling, nostrils flaring as the hilarity of the moment shook her body. "Ow, ow, ahah ha, oh my GOD," she continued to laugh, clutching her side. Ed sniggered as she struggled to stop, smiling brighter than before, the pain evaporating at the sound of her sweet laugh. He wished he could hear it every day of his life.

She wiped her eyes, giggles still erupting from time to time. She sighed happily, as she turned back to continue to work on his arm. "That's my exercise for the year," she mumbled, grabbing a screwdriver. Ed stared at her, admiring the way her hair hung over her shoulders, the way her blue eyes sparkled and her face scrunched up when she worked on the more difficult areas of his automail. He appreciated her nimble fingers and her softly calloused hands.

"All done," she breathed, pushing back from the table and wiping her brow with the back of her hand. Ed flexed his fingers, smiling approvingly at the fabulous work she'd done, as always. She stood from her stool, stretching her arms above her head. She turned to him and beamed. "How's it feel, Ed? Is your leg getting stiff, or are you oiling it every day? You know, I have some blueprints here for a modification, if you want." She made her way over to the desk in the corner of the room. "Now where did I put them…"

He smiled at her. "It's perfect, Winry. Don't worry about the blueprints. You can show me later. You've got to be starving. How about I make us some lunch?"

"Remember when you tried to make soup and it ended up being solid and it tasted like a salt lick and I almost threw up?" She shifted through papers in drawers. "There's no way I'm eating anything you're making. I'm not even that hungry." Her stomach growled fiercely, betraying her.

It was Ed's turn to laugh, erupting out of his throat in short bursts, bouncing off the walls and filling the room. "I don't know, Win, you seem pretty hungry to me." He clutched his stomach and hopped off the table, the laughter subsiding. He walked over to her and flung his arm around her shoulders. "I'll make you a sandwich. That's impossible to screw up, right? It's just bread, meat, and cheese. What could go wrong?" He led her towards the stairs.

"Fine," she grumbled. "But if it's mutated in anyway, I'll make sure it's the last thing you ever make with those hands."

He laughed again, pulling her closer.


	5. Hands (T)

Afternoon light flitted through the window. Winry and Ed had slept in with no plans for the day. Her head on his chest, his breathing slow and even underneath her, eyes closed, his face peaceful at ease. His arm was draped over her back, snuggly fitting her to him. She was tracing lazy circles around his bellybutton. He sighed contentedly, pulling her closer and rubbing her back gently. She closed her eyes and smiled.

She loved the warmth of his body pressed against hers, the feel of his hands. She loved how he smelled sweet and spicy at the same time. She loved his golden hair and the way it splayed around his head when he laid down in bed. She loved the velvet of his voice, his molten eyes with a spectrum of emotion dancing across them, his big toothy grin, his thin lips. She thought his feet were the perfect size. She admired how toned his body had become in the past year. She loved his strong hands, how they were able to create and destroy; it never frightened her. She felt completely secure when she was with him.

She planted a small kiss on his chest and trailed them upwards as she wriggled free of his grip and straddled his waist. She began to suck hard on his neck, smiling when she heard his throaty moan. His hands grabbed her hips when she began to grind painfully slow against him. She kissed up his jawline and captured his lips in hers. He opened his mouth a little for her to have access. She sucked on his bottom lip, biting it playfully. She then forced her tongue into his mouth and slid it underneath his. Their tongues entangled, eyes fluttering shut. His hands found her hair and tangled themselves in it.

Winry was still grinding against him, slow and hard. It was driving Ed insane. He thrust upward in response, whining as he did so. Winry chuckled. "Easy there, tiger." The words ghosted his neck, sending a chill down his spine. She kissed him hard again, his hands sliding down bare skin to her thighs, gripping them tightly. She moaned as he began to grind against her, falling into her rhythm.

She stopped all movement and contact suddenly, causing Edward to whine. She gazed down at him through lidded eyes. His eyes were still closed, brow furrowed, breathing shallow, his jaw slack. She loved him like this. She loved when he needed her, when he wanted her, adored the way she could feel the love with each caress of his hands.

Said hands found their way under her cotton tank top, sliding up her stomach and tickled her sides. Winry squealed at the unexpected attack, and Ed took this moment to flip her onto the bed. He mercilessly tickled up her sides, down her legs, under her arms, giggling devilishly as he did so. Her laughter was absolutely infectious and Ed could not get enough of it.

But, like most tickle attacks, the lighthearted fun soon put Ed's life on the line as Winry's stomach began to ache and she found herself unable to catch her breath.

"E-E-Ed! I can't…BREATHE!" She grabbed his wrists tightly, squeezing until it hurt. "Ed, please," she begged, not enjoying the "loving" way his hands were touching her now. "Ed…I'm warning you!" Her hand snaked up his torso and found the sensitive flesh of his underarm and pinched. Hard. Hard enough to leave a purplish bruise and make Ed wish she had clonked him with a wrench instead.

"WINRY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

She grabbed his shoulders and shoved him off her. He lost his balance and tumbled off the bed, landing hard on the floor. She sat up furiously and got to her knees, whipping pillows at him from above. "You ASSHOLE! I told you to stop!" She collapsed into a sitting position, thrusting her hands into her face, sobbing. "Why don't y-ou ever l-l-listen to m-me?" She choked, as he sat up quickly out of concern and confusion.

"Winry…I…But we were...You were laughing!" The hitches of Winry's breath filled the silence.

Before she knew what was happening, he was kneeling behind her, fingers gently peeling her shaking hands from her face to enclose them in his own, lips planting soft kisses on the back of her neck, completely encasing her in a vortex of warmth and affection and undying love. Small kisses were left all over her shoulders and back, her neck, her arms, every place Ed could reach. No words were needed for Winry to know he was sorry. Truly and deeply sorry.

She leaned into him, the back of her head resting on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She squeezed his hands softly in her own. "Ed, I'm sorry," she whispered. "I overreacted." She swallowed. "And I'm sorry for pinching you. And pushing you off the bed. And pillaging you with pillows." A small smile spread across her lips.

"I would honestly take a wrench over you pinching me any day," he confessed, earning a small chuckle from Winry.

They laid down on the remaining pillows, Ed's arm draped over her side, hands interlocked. She kissed the back of his gently, touching her lips to each one of his knuckles. He kissed her temple and the back of her head. Winry treasured this wordless love they had, imagining it must be envied by couples all across Amestris. She sighed deeply as she drifted off to sleep.


	6. Bath (T)

The bath she was running for Ed was extremely hot, but she knew that was the way he liked it. A silly part of her wondered if this was his way of punishing himself, immersing himself in scalding hot water. She shook her head at the idea.

_Winry drew the curtains, hoping to see a clear sky and the sun smiling back at her. _Damn rain,_ she thought miserably. Her hair was in a sloppy pile on top of her head. She surveyed the gray world outside, her eyes falling on a sliver of gold amidst the gloom. Ed was laying in the grass, rain soaking everything inch of his being._

"_Al," she turned to face him, "how long has he been out there?" She hoped she didn't sound too angry. Al shrugged in reply. "His automail is going to rust! What the hell is wrong with him?"_

"_Check the date Winry." Al's voice was somber and cold. She ran to the calendar in the kitchen. _October 3rd… _Her eyes widened in realization. That was the day Ed and Al burned down their house. That was when they decided to leave Resembool. Their mom's death, the human transmutation, losing their bodies… _

Knowing Ed, he's probably lumped all of this together. And I know he blames himself every day. But what can I do to help him?_ She cursed under her breath as she went to the closet to grab a coat. She threw the hood up and struggled with a pair of boots. "Winry, where are you—" She was out the door before Al could finish._

_Her feet squished in the soggy earth below her as she made her way toward Ed. The rain was cold, making her even more miserable than she was inside. "Ed, just what the hell are you doing out here?!" She asked, exasperated. His gaze was blank, staring into the heavens above him. He did not turn to look at her. "Ed." She towered over him. _Try to be patient,_ her mantra for the moment. He was looking through her. "Ed, why don't you come inside? I'll make us some tea. Maybe some stew?" A small smile on her face, knowing he loved stew. "Gee, the rain really is coming down," she commented, looking up, wishing she knew what was going on in his mind. _

_He blinked, gaze never wavering. Winry sighed impatiently. "Come on, Ed. Let's go inside." She extended a hand to him, smiling weakly. "You're going to rust."_

Ed had barely been able to walk himself inside, clinging to Winry as she stripped him of everything but his underwear, drenched clothes discarded in the laundry room. Now he sat on the bathroom counter, Winry on the ledge of the bathtub, staring expressionlessly at the wall. Winry's eyes widened as she noticed several unsightly scars on his upper arm and thighs, all neatly in a row, but said nothing. _Those look self-inflicted_, she thought sadly. She shook her head furiously at the thought of Ed hurting himself, terrible images of him sitting alone, taking his anger and sadness out on himself with a piece of scrap metal or glass.

"C'mon, Ed," she said, rising to her feet. "Let's get you in here before it cools off." He didn't move, wet hair hanging in his face. Winry tipped Ed's chin so he was forced to look at her. "I can't lift you off this counter, Ed. I may be strong, but I'm not that strong." A weak laugh. "I'm going to help you get down, though, okay? Here, put your arm around my shoulder and I'll put my arm around your waist. Lean on me! There you go. That wasn't so bad, was it? Now let's get those underwear off you." Her voice was soothing, her maternal instincts taking over. "Alright, let's get you in the tub."

Ed shakily lifted a leg, Winry holding his hand to help him keep his balance. He put all his weight onto her hand as he put one foot, then the other, into the bathtub, sitting down slowly. She could see the scars up close, some looking fresh, others old and fading. Some, she knew, were from various fights and encounters he had over the years. On his shoulder, a tiny scar from when they were kids, an accident with a screw driver. "Is the water okay, Ed?" She managed, but no reply. "I'm going to go get your tea. I'll be right back."

She left the bathroom, carefully closing the door, and felt tears brimming in her eyes. She walked sullenly into the kitchen, pouring the tea carefully. She placed a few cookies on a plate and grabbed an extra cup. She walked back to the bathroom, opened the door to find Ed the same way she left him just minutes before. "Are you hungry?" She offered him the plate of cookies, taking one for herself. She wasn't really hungry, but she hoped if she ate one, Ed would do the same. A few moments of silence passed. She placed the cookies on the counter. "Here's your tea, Ed. Drink it while it's hot."

To her surprise, he took the cup out of her hands, having a few small sips before putting it on the bathtub ledge. Winry put one of the two towels on the floor, finished her cookie, and knelt down next to the tub. She gently took Ed's braid out. He pulled his knees into his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs. Something flickered across his face for a brief moment, gone before Winry could even place what it was he was thinking about.

She took the extra cup, filling it with the hot water and gently poured it over his hair. She grabbed the shampoo, putting a generous amount in the palm of her hand, rubbing them together before applying it to his head. She lathered the soap, massaging his scalp gently. Ed let his head hang back, a soft moan escaping his lips, his eyes fluttering shut.

Winry continued to massage the shampoo through his hair, carefully rinsing it as to not get it in his eyes. She lathered the bar of soap in her hands and began to wash his arm, gently rubbing in small circles. Winry marveled at his muscle tone, smiling as a soft sigh came from Edward. She lifted his arm straight up above his head to wash underneath. His automail hand grabbed hers, eyes darting to his face, a small gasp escaping her mouth.

"I'll do it," he croaked.

"No, it's okay. I'll do it." She tentatively pulled her hand away from his, a small smile on her lips as she began to wash his chest and neck.

"Winry," he started, his voice tinged with annoyance.

She began to wash his back, massaging it a bit with her free hand. Despite his aggravation, he groaned gently as she began to work at a knot. "You're so tense. We'll take care of that later." She moved the bar of soap to his lower back in large circles.

"Winry. Let me do it." Firmer this time, a command, not a plea.

"Don't be silly, Ed! We're almost done," she smiled, beginning to wash his chest.

"Winry!" She froze, the smile fading from her lips, tears springing to her eyes. He had never snapped at her before. Sure, they joked around, teased each other, and yelled, but the harshness in his voice was something entirely new to her.

The bar of soap slipped through her fingers, a stunned expression still plastered to her face. He couldn't even turn to look at her. "I was only trying to help," she whispered, fighting the tears. She got up quickly, her hand slipping as she pushed herself up, causing it to slip into the bathtub, her face pressed against Edward's wet shoulder momentarily. She scampered out of the bathroom, embarrassed, slamming the door behind her rather hard.

It was then that the tears came, relentlessly streaming down her face, her hands shaking as she clamped them over to her mouth to muffle the choked sobs ripping out of her throat and ran to her room. She threw herself on her bed, her face in her pillow, not caring anymore if he heard her cry. All she wanted to do was help Ed. What had she done that was so bad? She thought that snapping at her like that was very out of character. _But I have no idea what's going on in his head, _she thought weakly.

She screwed her eyes shut and buried her face deeper into the pillow, sobbing loudly. She had never felt more helpless and useless in her life. She felt compelled to help Ed in any way she could, but she didn't even know where to begin, or if he wanted help at all. The one person she loved more than anything else in the world was troubled, and there was nothing in her power she could do.

**A/N: Thanks to those of you have read these so far! This theme is actually going to be split into two parts. I've been working on it for a while, but I could never seem to finish it. I have so many ideas but no motivation to write them. Sigh. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible! **

**Also, shout out to VicTheButcher for being awesome! You should check out his stories. They're dark and well written and absolutely beautiful.**

**Thanks again, you guys!**


	7. Valentines (T)

**A/N: This is not the continuation of the previous theme, but I am hoping to have that done sometime soon! Enjoy!**

Ed wondered if candies and flowers were too cliché of a gift to give Winry. He hadn't wanted to celebrate Valentine's Day, but she had insisted that they have dinner and exchange gifts. Ed rolled his eyes at the thought, naturally waiting until the very last minute to pick something up for her. He pursed his lips as he browsed the candies. His eyes scanned the heart-shaped suckers, but then grimaced at them and continued walking down the aisle; if he were a gambling man, he would bet they tasted like the raunchy cherry medicine he had to take when he was sick.

He turned down the next aisle to find himself surrounded by chocolates. When he picked his jaw up off the floor and wiped the drool from his chin, he submerged himself in this small nirvana. His eyes were saucers, eyes undressing the chocolate before him. He licked his lips as he gazed longingly at milk chocolate covered butter creams, fingers grazing over boxes of pecan and caramel patties. He felt slightly dizzy, imagining the luxurious taste of the cherry truffles, the dark chocolate nut clusters, the god damn raspberry parfaits. He realized he was holding his breath and exhaled sharply.

Ed loved chocolate.

That was an understatement. Chocolate was his weakness.

If he could, he would date, marry, and make sweet, sweet love to chocolate, having tiny truffle-y babies with this immaculate creation bestowed to him by God.

Did Winry even like chocolate? Hell, he didn't even care at this point. He carefully selected the largest box of assorted chocolates and rushed to the counter. With the urgency of a drug addicted finally scoring, he shoved the money into the man's hands, grabbed the box, and ran out of the store shrieking "KEEP THE CHANGE!"

He bolted down the street and ducked into an alley. He shakily tore the red cellophane wrapping from the box. He lifted the lid gingerly and could have sworn he heard angels singing. "Oh my God," he whispered, staggering back towards the wall.

He bargained he could have two whole chocolates to himself and give the rest to Winry. She wouldn't mind if two were missing. He was… checking them! To make sure they were safe. Yeah, that's what he'd tell her.

He popped the first chocolate into his mouth, chewing carefully, making sure to savor the delicious flavors enveloping his mouth. He closed his eyes and swallowed. He put the lid on the box, deciding to save his second chocolate for the walk back to the hotel.

He emerged from the alley and spotted a flower shop. He carefully crossed the street and entered, nose overpowered by the sweet aroma. He wrinkled his nose, gazing around the store. What kind of flowers did Winry like, anyway? Carnations? Lilies? Hydrangeas? He shopped around some more, absently stuffing his mouth with chocolate. He opted to get three of each, making for an interesting looking bouquet.

He made one more stop to get her a card. It was red and pink, frilly, and mushy. He scribbled his love for her inside of it, signing his name in chicken scratch.

He absently wondered where they would be going out to eat as he walked back to the hotel. He entered their room to find candles lit, music softly playing, and rose petals scattered accordingly.

_I'll be seeing you…_

"Winry!" He held the gifts behind his back with both hands, closing the door with his foot.

_In all the old familiar places…_

"Ed!" She shrieked, wine glass in hand, emerging from the bathroom. "What took you so long? Does that bastard have you working late again? You think he'd let you out early on Valentine's Day, being the womanizer that he is." She walked over to the nightstand and grabbed the other glass of red wine, wobbling over to him, beaming the entire time.

_That heart of mine embraces…_

She kissed him lightly on the cheek and handed him the glass. She held it to his lips, tipping it gently. He sipped. He loved wine, too, but not as much as chocolate. She set the glass back down on the nightstand.

_All day and through…_

"Do you want to exchange gifts now, or do you want to go out to dinner? Are you hungry? Where do you want to go? Do you just want to order room service?" She placed her hand on her hip, sipping from her glass. "Do you think two bottles of wine is enough? Well I guess it's a bottle and a half now…" She giggled. "We can always get more." She sighed happily. "So what do you want to do, Valentine?"

"Let's exchange gifts, then we can figure out where to go to eat. What's the rush, right?" He grinned at her.

She squealed, running to the other side of the bed and reached under. Ed chuckled, adoring the way her blonde hair bounced around her body. "Okay, I'll go first. No we'll both go at the same time. Close your eyes!" He did as he was told, and waited. "Okay, okay," she took a deep breath. "On the count of three."

"Wait, on three or after three?" This gesture had always confused Ed, and he had never gotten it right. He was always too early or too late.

"On three!" She giggled. "Okay. One, two… THREE!"

They thrust their gifts forward at the same time, and opened their eyes together. She was holding a large, rectangular box with red and black paper covering it.

Her face lit up when she saw the flowers. "Ed, how did you know? These are my favorites!" She leaned in to smell them, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply, taking the bouquet from his hands.

He walked over to the bed, gesturing for her to sit down.

_I'll be seeing you…_

She followed, setting the flowers gently on the pillow. He placed the chocolate box and card in her lap, and she placed her gift in his hands.

"Open it, please," she sipped her wine, "I've been waiting all day to see your reaction!"

He obliged, gently tearing the paper away. He opened the box to find a dozen chocolate covered strawberries. The expensive kind.

His jaw dropped. "Winry, you shouldn't have," he whispered, plucking one from the box and holding it to her lips. She smiled, opening her mouth and taking most of the strawberry in. She sucked on it gently, closing her eyes and biting into it slowly.

Was she trying to seduce him? Damn, it was working!

Ed blushed and turned his head to place the discarded part of the strawberry on a napkin next to the bed.

Ed turned around in time to see her licking her lips, eyes still closed. "Mmmm, I have good taste." She giggled.

She opened his card, read it carefully, and Ed could have sworn he saw tears in her eyes when she turned to look at him, saying nothing.

She started on the chocolate box. Ed grabbed his wine glass, taking a big gulp. He was in for it. He knew he ate at least half of that box. She lifted the lid and discarded the paper underneath. He searched her face for any sign of anger or disappointment.

"Edward," she said slowly. Oh God, this was it. He took another nervous gulp of his wine. There was a long pause. He grimaced, waiting for the inevitable death that was about to come. "You ate all the chocolates I hate. God, you're so good to me." He had forgotten how to breathe, but the ability came rushing back to him as soon as he realized he was off the hook.

He wondered vaguely if the amount of wine she consumed had anything to do with it, but decided he'd take it. Anything but a wrench to the skull. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back, running his tongue against her bottom lip. She obliged, parting her lips and allowing him access. Their tongues played together briefly before she broke the kiss. "Thank you," she whispered, the words ghosting his lips, making him shudder. She pulled away and stared into his eyes. "You know, there is a part two to your gift, but you'll have to wait until after dinner." She winked then, rubbing her free hand up his thigh. She reached his groin and gave a firm squeeze.

"LET'S GO GET DINNER NOW!" he shrieked, running around the room to grab her shoes and coat. She threw her head back and laughed. "COME ON, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!"

Ed rushed her out the door, barely remembering to flick off the lights. "Come on, come on, come on," he muttered, practically dragging her down the hallway. He absolutely could not wait to get back to the hotel room.


	8. Shampoo (M)

Winry's hand slid smoothly up and down, her grip tightening when she felt Ed's fingernails dig into her shoulders, clawing at her back. The water from the showerhead hitting her back was hot and stung; he had broken the skin again. His face contorted into an expression of pure bliss, a rosy flush forming across his nose and cheeks, slowly spreading to his neck and chest; whimpers found home in the back of his throat and strings of obscenities slipped out between his lips with ease. Her hand was magic, touching and squeezing and loving him in all the right places.

Their soapy bodies pressed together, lips locking, tongues fighting, Ed's throaty moans cutting through her body, making her weak in the knees. He was getting close, one of his hands desperately sliding up and down the tile wall; the other, desperately searching for purchase as he pinched, scratched, and slid up her side, breaking the kiss.

His breathing became erratic as she kissed him hard, pushing him up against the wall, his palms smacking against it for support, her wrist pumping him quickly, slowing at the head to trace small circles with her thumb. His low moans were breaking from his throat more frequently, turning Winry on in a way that she could not put into words. She needed to hear more of those sweet, delicious sounds.

And she did. His voice rose and escalated quickly, gibberish coupled with obscenities flying out of his mouth, peppered with throaty moans and whimpers, crying out to a God he no longer believed in for sending this beautiful creature into his life. He buried his hands in her hair, gripping hard as his climax ripped through him with a sharp shout, leaving him a trembling puddle in her arms as she kissed him again.

His hands rested on her breasts, gently kneading and pinching. He locked eyes and smiled at her, breathing still heavy. He trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck, sucking hard on the sensitive shoulder junction.

He led her under the water, helping to wet her hair. He grabbed the bottle of shampoo and squeezed a generous amount into the palm of his hand. Gently, Ed massaged Winry's scalp, earning a soft moan in return.

She wanted him to touch her, but not in this way! Ed could be so clueless sometimes. He just needed a little help. She grabbed his hands and directed them down to rest on her ass, winking at him as she did so. She kissed him with reckless abandon, moaning as he slid his hand between her legs, rubbing slowly. Her hands wrapped around his neck, rubbing and massaging his shoulders.

The water continued to soak her hair, shampoo trickling down her back and face. He pinned her against the wall, kissing her neck. Her eyes shot open when he slid two fingers inside of her quickly, pulling them out almost immediately when she started screaming.

"Someone's a little overly sensitive," he mumbled smugly, continuing to please her.

"Ah, ah, ah, shit, shit, shit, FUCK!" Her eyes were screwed shut and an expression of discomfort adorned her face. Her fingernails dug into his back, harder than usual. "For the love of God, there's soap in my eyes!" She smacked his pawing hands away as she desperately tried to break free of his body pressed against hers.

She immediately stuck her face under the showerhead, opening her eyes wide and hoping the water would quickly wash the acid-like substance out of them. She miserably thought about how she was going to go blind after this. Who knew shampoo was this deadly of a substance?

Ed was rubbing her back as she desperately tried to rinse her eyes, rubbing them hard with her fists. After what seemed like hours, her eyes were bloodshot and soap free. Ed kissed her forehead, bringing her in close to his chest. He helped her rinse her hair and they both finished washing up in the shower.

They toweled off and got into bed, Winry's head resting on his chest comfortably, his fingers gliding through her hair. Ed suggested if they were going to shower together again, they would wash up _after_ their fun time to avoid another vision threatening incident with the corrosive acid known as shampoo.

**A/N: This seemed a bit rushed to me, partly because I really wanted to post something and partly because I always get bored and hate what I'm writing and want to finish it as quickly as possible, so I apologize if it's choppy and weird. I have several themes in the making, but no motivation to actually finish them, and fresh ideas are always popping up in my head. If any of you readers have any suggestions/requests for a theme, I would be happy to take them! Thank you all again!**


	9. Letter (K)

Winry,

He misses you in every single way imaginable. He's always trying to maintain this image of being a hard-ass, but I can see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice; you know how he's never been good at hiding things. Since we got on the train and left Rush Valley, there has been a certain kind of sadness about him, the kind that is slowly eating away at his insides.

I know he dreams of you sometimes because I hear your name pass his lips. He is sleeping restlessly right now, as I write this. We are in a small town in what looks like the middle of nowhere, probably running in circles and bending over backwards for the Colonel yet again. I promise to try to keep him out of trouble; I know how much you worry.

You are Brother's favorite subject, and I know this from the way his face lights up and the bounce in his step when we talk about you. I honestly believe you are his motivation to keep fighting some days. I know he wishes you were here to have coffee with us in the morning. I even think he misses you screaming at him and beating him within an inch of his life for mistreating your beautiful automail. Speaking of which, I'm keeping an eye on him, just so he doesn't try to purposely break it to see you, prolonging the progress of our journey.

I know he loves you. I know with my entire being that this is true. I know at times he's thoughtless and it seems like he could really care less about you, but please don't believe that for a second. I know he keeps a picture of you in his suitcase, and he thinks I don't notice when he pulls it out to look at it.

I don't think Brother has ever loved anyone as much as he loves you, Winry. Maybe one day he'll have the courage to tell you himself so you don't have to hear it from me all the time.

I hope all is well with yourself and Granny! We should be back in Central within a week and a half if everything goes as planned. You should stop by and visit us if you're not too busy with customers!

Yours truly,  
Alphonse


	10. Cake (T)

"Ed, you're not mixing the batter!" Winry Rockbell stood in the middle of a very messy kitchen. Her hair was pulled into a sleek ponytail and she wore a tightly-knotted pink apron. "You need to put more effort into it. At the rate you're going, this cake will never be finished!"

Ed sat on the counter, legs crossed Indian style, orange bowl and wooden spoon in hand, mixing the cake batter in lazy circles. He groaned. "Why can't we just buy Al a cake? I don't think he'd mind." He set the bowl down on the counter and hopped off. "Al's party is in a couple of hours. I can take a train to Central, buy a cake from a bakery, and—" He was cut off as a spatula very rudely made contact with the middle of his forehead.

"Ed," she tried to keep her composure, inhaling deeply through her nose and exhaling slowly through her mouth. "We are baking this cake. Together. For Alphonse. You are not going to buy one. And you don't have enough time to make it to Central, even if you managed to escape this house alive." He stared blankly at her.

"I don't understand why you're acting so crazy," he stated flatly, grabbing the bowl and dipping the spoon in, licking the batter dripping from it. He sighed deeply, clearly over the whole situation.

Winry's eye twitched at the sight of him. "Crazy? You think this is crazy? You think it's crazy that I want a nice birthday for your brother?" She paused, her words seeming to float past him. "You've dealt with everything from serial killers to Chimeras and you think my request for a homemade cake is _crazy_?!" She picked up the sack of flour from the kitchen table and whipped it at him. It hit the cabinet above his head with a loud thud, flour cascading down on him. "I AM NOT ACTING CRAZY, ED." The tears stung the corners of her eyes.

Ed was brushing the flour off his clothes, eyeing her curiously. Was she seriously going to cry over a stupid cake?

"Winry…" Her fists were clenched at her sides, and, was she trembling? Her face crumpled as she started to cry, and Ed swore he could feel his heart breaking right down the middle. "Win, please don't cry. Damn it, please." He approached her quickly, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"I-I-I just want this to-to be special," she whimpered, dropping her head. She sniffled. "I'm so stressed with planning the party and decorating and dealing with customers and I-I-I haven't had a lot of help." A broken sound made its way out of her throat. She looked up to see his eyes staring intently, studying her.

He pulled her into him suddenly, his arms rubbing gently up and down her back, whispering reassurances, kissing the crown of her head several times. "I'm sorry. I'm acting like such an asshole." He reluctantly pulled away to look at her again. His hands framed her face as her eyes scanned his face. "Let's finish that cake," he whispered, kissing her on the forehead. She smiled weakly, hugging him quickly.

"Did you turn the oven on? We have chocolate frosting, right?" She sniffled again, wiping her cheeks quickly, placing her hands on her hips. "Clean up that flour."

"Uh, yeah. Sure." He beamed at her, happy to see her usual demeanor returning.

"I need to finish decorating. I'm leaving the rest of the baking up to you." She turned on her heel to leave the kitchen, stopping suddenly. "Please grease the pan. And don't burn the cake."

"Yeah, yeah," he sighed, waving her off.

The party was a massive success. Alphonse complimented Winry endlessly on how wonderful the entire ordeal was (probably due to Ed jabbing him in the side), and ate his cake with enthusiasm. He received several cookbooks and journals from Ed, a beautiful drawing from Elicia, a leather wallet from Gracia, a maroon sweater from Mustang, a watch from Havoc, and stationary and pens from Winry.

Later that evening, Ed, Al, and Winry were sitting on the couch, nibbling on the remainder of the appetizers. "So, did you have a good birthday, Al?" Ed asked, stuffing his face with potato chips.

"The best, by far," he exclaimed. "And it's all thanks to you two!" He grinned, the smile reaching all the way to his eyes.

"Nah, it was all Winry." Ed placed the bowl of chips on the coffee table and smiled sheepishly at her.

She blushed and looked down at her hands in her lap, a smile creeping across her face.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Thanks a lot, you two!"

"Goodnight, Al!"

"Happy birthday!"

Winry and Ed soon turned in, but not until kisses one, two, and three took place on the couch, slowly and passionately, peppered with giggles and caresses. Kisses four, five, and six took place pressed against Winry's bedroom door, a tangle of arms and legs and tongues, tinged with desperation and maddening need. Kiss seven took place in her room, short and sweet. Ed made a run for his room, gently closing the door behind him.

The three slept completely happy and at ease, agreeing in the morning that the cake was the best one they've ever had, and was there any left for breakfast?

Winry smiled.

**A/N: Sorry if this is weird and OOC and choppy. It was a good idea in my head, but I didn't know how to execute it properly. Oh well. Thank you all so much for reading these; it means a lot to me. ALSO~ if you have any suggestions/requests for future themes please tell me (I may or may not be running short on ideas)! Thank you all again! Please review if you have time! :-)**


	11. Cleaning (T)

It was a brisk day in Resembool. After the delicious breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes and milk (orange juice for Ed; Winry simply wrinkled her nose in disgust), Winry shooed Ed and Den out of the house so she could get some housecleaning done.

Ed had spent the entire afternoon chasing the dog, allowing her to playfully attack him to the ground, licking his face eagerly, giggling and smiling the entire time. They lay together in the tall grass, sun warming both their beings entirely. He thought about how much he loved Den. Always loyal, always friendly, always loving. He thought briefly about how much he loved Alexander, too, but that made him think of Nina and her sweet smile and loving eyes…

Den! Yes, Den. She happily greeted both boys when they returned home in their rightful bodies. She was a good dog, he decided, also deciding that he absolutely adored dogs, and would Winry want to get another one?

He strolled back toward the house, thoughts of a puppy on his mind, soaking in as much sunshine as possible. He entered the house to find it unusually quiet, save the soft singing coming from the kitchen. He tiptoed through the foyer and down the short hallway, peering into the kitchen.

"Whether near me or far, it's no matter where you are. I think of you night and day, day and night," she sang just above a whisper, softly humming. Edward's eyes grew huge at the sight in front of him, his jaw nearly hitting the floor, a blush creeping across his face.

Winry was on her knees, bent over a bucket, scrubbing furiously. She was wearing teeny, tiny black shorts, her cheeks barely covered by the thin, _tight_ fabric. Her ass looked good. _Damn _good. He sucked in his lower lip, quietly moving towards her.

He gently rubbed her shoulders, smiling as she jumped a bit, tensed, quickly relaxed under his touch. He admired the strength of her shoulders and the softness they still held. Perfect shoulders to rest his head on. Perfect shoulders to kiss. Strong. Durable. Beautiful.

"Ed," she said brethlessly, interrupting his train of thought, sitting up to face him. "You scared me!" Her eyes traveled down to his feet, narrowing when she saw shoes still on them. "Can you please take off your shoes, I just cleaned over there!" He sighed, kicking his shoes off towards the door. "Did you have a nice walk?"

"Mhmm," he mumbled, kneading his fingers down her back, relishing the noise she made as trailed lower, pausing when he reached the elastic on her shorts, hooking his index finger underneath and snapping it.

"ED, NOT NOW I HAVE CLEANING TO DO," she screamed, turning to smack him with the sponge, glaring playfully at him. She returned to the task at hand, scrubbing as if her life depended on it. Ed thought maybe she was trying to wear a hole into the tile.

He crossed his arms and scowled. "Well hurry up and clean faster."

_Maybe she just needs a little help…_

He kneeled down next to her, grabbed her roughly by the shoulders, and kissed her hard on her mouth. Her eyes were wide with shock as she tensed up against him, one hand against his chest, pushing him away with earnest. He grabbed her wrist and pressed it against the counter, the sponge dropping from her hand as he hungrily trailed kisses down her neck. She gasped when he bit her, sweetly tonguing the newly formed love bite. He lingered there, sucking gently. She clenched her teeth together, desperately trying to stifle the moans threatening to slip out of her mouth, but she was melting into him…

She regained her composure and found the strength thrust her free hand into his face and push him away. "STOP PAWING ME AND LET ME FINISH CLEANING!" She giggled when he tickled her sides, gently kissing her neck and shoulders. He kissed her softly on the lips and leaned back to look at her.

"Fine," he sighed, exasperated. She smiled at him and dipped the sponge in the bucket of water beside her.

He was once again memorized by her butt in those shorts. No, he was not going to give up that easily. He stood, feigning an exit, reached down, and pinched her promptly on her left cheek. "EDWARD!" He then took off running down the hallway, ducking into the room used for his study.

His heart was pounding. He could still hear her shrieking, profanities flying left and right, explicit death threats flung down the hallway from the kitchen, why the _fuck_ would he do that, when she got a hold of him, he was going to be _very_ sorry!

He laughed to himself, knowing he was in for it, but maybe he could distract her long enough to get out of it and—

_**SMACK**_

Ed's eyes grew wide at the sound; he swallowed hard, his heart threatening to rip his chest apart. The silence following rang in his ears. "Winry?" There was no response. He willed his feet to move and made it down the hallway—"_Winry_?"—turning into the kitchen to see her lying unconscious on the floor.

He felt his stomach drop as his eyes took in the site before him. The bucket was knocked over, soapy water soaking her hair and back. There was no sign of blood, thank God, thank God…

He collapsed next to her, shaking hands extended to pull her into his lap.

"No, no, no, no, no, no." His hands gently caressed her face, willing his fingertips to bring the life back into her eyes. "Oh God, oh God, oh God." His voice was a choked sob as he tried, and failed, to hold back the tears that relentlessly spilled from his eyes.

He pulled her into a sitting position and held her tightly to his chest, rocking gently. "I'm sorry, Winry, I'm so sorry. This is my fault." He closed his eyes tightly, resting his head against the top of hers.

Somewhere in his mind he knew she was only unconscious and would be okay, but that didn't excuse his behavior. If he had been more patient, more understanding, she would be still be scrubbing the floor.

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there with her limp body in his arms, but it felt like an eternity. He jumped slightly when he felt her hand touch his arm weakly, and almost started crying again when she whispered his name.

She looked up at him, his face blotchy and tearstained, and smiled weakly. "I'm okay, I'm okay," she reassured, hand gently wiping away the tears from under his eyes. "I slipped; I'm fine." Her tone was comforting; she continued to whisper, noting on how clumsy she was, how it wasn't the best idea for her to run, or get up so quickly, when the floor was wet.

He pulled her tightly against him again, his lips gently kissing the top of her head. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he whispered, barely audible between kisses, into the mess of her hair, the tears suddenly starting again. He helped her sit up, and eventually helped her into a kneeling position, not willing to lose contact with her skin as he did so.

He held her hands, looking down at them, squeezing gently. The sobs had subsided, but his breath was shaky, and a small tremor ran through his body.

"Ed." She rubbed her thumbs soothingly on the back of his hands. He refused to look up at her, embarrassed from crying and being weak. He was supposed to be strong; he was supposed to protect her. How could he have let something like this happen?

Her hands were cupping his face, gradually lifting it to hers. His eyes averted, suddenly finding the pattern in the tile extremely interesting. She ran her middle fingers under his eyes, scooting closer to him until their knees touched. "Ed," she repeated, firmer this time. He could feel her gaze boring into him, but he couldn't bring himself to look at her, not yet.

"I'm sorry," he apologized for the hundredth time. Winry let out an exasperated sigh.

"Edward Elric, you look at me right now." Her tone was so demanding and strong; he vaguely remembered his mother using the same tone of voice when he had gotten himself into trouble. He found himself wondering if all women were capable of that nature, his eyes reluctantly snapping to hers. "I don't want to hear anymore apologies from you. Do I make myself clear?" He swallowed visibly and worked his jaw. The intensity in her eyes was almost overwhelming. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I don't want you to think for a second that this is your fault. You have never wronged me, never hurt me, never disappointed me. I will do everything in my power to prevent this from eating away at you. I love you, Ed. So much."

She kissed him, his eyes fluttering shut, the guilt and shame slowly melting away with her touch. He loved her and she loved him. As the kiss progressively grew more passionate, he wondered if maybe she were right, if maybe this wasn't his fault. His arms wrapped around her back, hers around his neck, and decided he would try to forgive himself, just this once, for Winry.

**A/N: WOW SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A MILLION YEARS. My puppy chewed through my laptop charger and I had to order a new one. Then I had some problems with my mental stability and found it increasingly harder to write anything, so I'm sorry if this is God awful. I decided to change the setting last minute (Winry was originally cleaning the bathtub) because I realized a lot of my stories take place in the bathroom, and I felt weird about that. I am feeling slightly better, though, so I'll try my best to update more often! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
